General Notes
About When adapting any aspect of the Vampire Sphere storyline and its characters for use within the game, it must fit within this rule. This page will note general considerations that players and GMs will have to consider when using VS as a basis for VtM. The VS storyline mainly focuses on the modern day part of the VtM storyline, which is considered the default setting of VtM, as featured in "Modern nights". In fact, the earliest recorded time period by the VS storyline itself merely notes that the 13 bloodlines became known in the 14th century. It currently leaves out the franchises other two settings "Dark Ages" and "Victorian age" which cover several of the interlinking parts of cWOD, including a number of VtM supplement books. While the Antediluvian are technically not part of the storyline, Set is the VS counterpart to Set. Cain himself exists in both VtM and VS as aforementioned, despite most of his storyline being removed and what is included being reworked. In addition to Set being based on Set, Osiris' conflict with him made it into the storyline, though is made more of an important event. Isis, Osiris' wife and sister, has a very minor role in the VtM storyline, but receives a major one in VS as the donor of the Nan Gong sisters' DNA. Otherwise, as far as the RPG itself goes, one should treat things as the same. The basics of VtM While it is possible to look this up, here is the listed basic way of playing the game VtM; VtM operates using a 10 sided dice (D10). The more D10s the player is able to roll, the more chances of success are possible for players as this is a measure of the Vampire's strength as a character. The more chances of success, the better the result of a action will also be; a single successful roll will not achieve the same result as 4 successes. Normally the GM set a dice limit (the number "6" for example) of difficulty a task will be and the player has to succeed that number with at least a single D10. Note a result of "10"/"0" is considered the highest denominator and is considered always a successful action and a critical success (meaning it is the best possible result for their character). How many D10s a player can roll is determined by several factors. For example, a player who wishes to hack a computer will be asked by the GM to perhaps roll a number of D10s based on the combination of both their Intelligence and Computer skills. A Intelligence of 3 and a Computer skill of 4 will result in the player being able to roll 7 D10s. If they have no Computer skill points, then only 3 D10s will be rolled. The way VtM is designed, the player will mostly be able to roll a single D10 for basic non-discipline rolls. Difference in VS Vampires While there are other minor differences, the most notable to be aware of is that Vampires in Vampire Sphere can do the following; *Eat - but have limits and no need for it. *Go out in the day, however, too much sun is still bad for them.Chapter 100 *Reproduce via normal reproduction or biting. Biting produces a low-level vampire who has to drink more of their sires blood or become a blood thirsty demon. *Can take drugs such as tobacco and feel their effects. In addition, while the VtM series states that Vampire can only reproduce via Embracing a mortal, in VS, a bite that does not kill a mortal will leave them a Vampire. This is more in-line with Vampires made popular by the media in general. However, one of the elements of Embracing from VtM that has been kept is the result of the transformation, wherein for a period of time the new Vampire hungers for Blood. The act of the sire giving blood to its childe, however, is done afterwards to control the young Vampire, who will becoming a blood-thirsty demon purely if they do not do this. This is demonstrated by Zhen Mi, as well as Vampires used by the Sabbat early on in their firt attacks. Wherein only the Thin Bloods of the Caitiff are capable of some of these things. In VtM, Vampires do not age, that is to say they do not age as though they were alive, but rather they age because time ages their bodies. The eldest Vampires tend to look like old relics, more so then they do elderly men and women. In VS, they are born and age as children would as their Vampiric powers begin to kick in, though can live for centuries. Because of this in VtM, Vampires in VtM rarely embrace children as such Vampires cannot develop into adults in either body or mind, resulting Vampires never "grow up" or fully understands the world around them. This leaves them as a social taboo among their peers. Their bodies will eventually each adulthood, but the mind of the child may never develop still. The series also does not reference the Gangrel leaving the Camarilla. Also, the series does not include Clan weaknesses, save a few such as those seen by Nosferatu who are cursed with ugliness. Others like the Malkavian Clan use merely the name of the clan and do not suffer from Derangements, despite its importance to their clans very nature. Vampires also have a "human form" and a "Demonic form", the difference being noted that in their true Demonic form they have glowing red eyes. Though the Vampires of Vampire Sphere have access to spells, the abilities are not as defined as the VtM "Disciplines". Further more, the Demon Hunter's Organisation were shown to be able to pull off some spells that Vampires themselves have access to, such as Flight and "Invisible Space". Bloodlines in VS Though Cain made it into VS, he is barely touched upon and known only that he created the first Vampire bloodline. However, Corpse Hand is said to be his own hand, so unlike VtM, in which some do not believe he even existed to begin with, there is no doubt he existed at all. According to VS, he founded the first Vampire Bloodline. Vampire: The Masquerade and its main concept of bloodlines, however, are fully part of VS. Vampires can trace their origins to one of the clans presented in VS. All 13 of the main clans are part of the VS storyline, as well as their alliances. Such names are often written in English, such as clan names, instead of Chinese like most names within the series. The borrowed concepts also include the Sabbat and Camarilla, though the two groups are simplified. For example, the Sabbat only includes the two main clans Lasombra and Tzimisce, and does not include the various off-shoot bloodlines who support the group, nor defectors of the Camarilla Clans such as the Antitribu. In VtM the Cappadocian Clan was present, but they got wiped out by the Giovanni Clan which originates from the Cappadocian Clan. They were later added to the storyline of VS. References